


Magnus Wasn't Jealous.

by bgmendel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmendel/pseuds/bgmendel
Summary: Magnus loves Madzie.He does.He is not jealous. Honestly.Even when she hogs the attention of a certain Shadowhunter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Magnus Wasn't Jealous.

Magnus loves Madzie.  
He does.  
He is not jealous. Honestly. 

Even when she hogs the attention of a certain Shadowhunter on his fist day off in weeks. 

It started that morning, with Magnus waking to the soft snores of an absolutely adorable messy haired Alexander in his bed. Alexander, ever the late sleeper, seemed to be affected by the morning light shifting through the curtains and hugged Magnus tighter as if to say "Not yet. A little longer." Magnus indulged him, as after the third day in a row of Alexander falling asleep on paperwork in his office, Izzy had declared he would be taking the weekend off. She texted Magnus so that he would know not to let his workaholic boyfriend leave the next morning, which turned out not to be necessary as the young man simply responded with "Ok. Text me if anything happens." 

Which is why only a couple of minutes later, Magnus was surpised to hear a rather hectic knock at his door. He was then pleasantly surprised when he opened the door (after worming and wiggling out of the maze of limbs tugging him back into bed - if Magnus hadn't known for a fact that Alexander didn't use a Strength rune at night to keep him from leaving the cuddles, he would've accused him of it) to find an exhausted looking Catarina and an excited Madzie. 

"Sorry, so sorry, but the babysitter isn't picking up and we're two nurses down right now so I got stuck with an emergency shift, it's over at six o'clock, if you could please -" Magnus smiled and cut her off, stating "You're fine, any time, now get to work." Madzie had welcomed his invite, taking her sneakers off by the door only to look around and ask "Where's Alec?" 

"Well, my dear, Alexander is still asleep, but I can go and wake him up if you'd like." As the little sorceress ran towards the bedroom, Magnus tried to do a mental check, was Alexander clothed? He snapped his fingers just to make sure and heard a small yelp from the newly awakened Shadowhunter. He was clothed now, at least. 

"Alec! Guess what?" giggled Madzie, having somehow already made her way to Alexander's lap. "What?" Alec, groggily looked at Magnus but still maintained an enthusiastic voice with the little girl. 

(Alexander truly was great with children. Magnus did not know how valuable of a skill that would become.) 

"I get to have a playdate here until six! Can we have a tea party?" She said, as if there was anything Alexander would ever refuse her. "Of course we can. But let me get out of bed and get ready first, ok? How about you go play with Magnus and I'll be there in a couple of minutes?" The little girl frowned. "But I came over to play with you." Alexander sighed, "I know, but I just need five minutes to get out of bed. I promise not to have any fun without you." 

"Ok!" 

So, the two warlocks walked into the living room, where Madzie found the Chairman and began to pet him, all the while glancing at the bedroon door, waiting for Alexander. Magnus smiled again, this time thinking of how his poor oblivious Shadowhunter was likely not to realize the crush little Madzie had on him. When he entered the room, Madzie jumped to her feet and said "Ok! Tea party. Alec, you and I are at the tea party with Chairman Meow. Magnus, can you be the waiter?" 

For the first time, but not the last, Alec repressed a laugh as Magnus responded with "Of course my dear" and walked into the kitchen. 

So they played Tea Party. And dolls. And coloring. And puzzles. Each time with Madzie requesting that Alec play as the Ken doll, color with her, and do the puzzle with her while Magnus was asked to "Make sure we don't lose pieces!!" 

It was now five thirty, and the little sorceress was nice and cozy in a nice big blanket seemingly glued to Alec's side. Alexander reached out to hold Magnus's hand, but Madzie assumed it was for her and took it in her own. 

She should be grateful for how cute she is. It helps her more than she knows. 

When Catarina finally arrived at six twenty-two, Madzie gave out a quick hug Magnus, a pat on the head for the Chairman, and an entire production of holding Alexander's hand to the door and hugging him for what felt like forever. 

When the door shut, Alexander walked back over to Magnus and took him in his arms. 

"You know, I've been trying to do this all day." He mumbled into Magnus's neck. "I could tell. But your little admirer had different plans." 

"Admirer?" 

"Alexander, surely you've recognized during the day that Madzie has developed a little crush on you?"

"No, if I'm honest. That's just how little kids act. If that's true though, I feel kinda bad." 

"Why's that?"

"She's my favorite sorceress, for sure, but someone else has a claim on being my favorite warlock. And favorite person." 

"Hm, I wonder who?" 

"You'd love him. I know I do." 

Alexander kissed him, and suddenly all traces of the not-jealousy that Magnus had been feeling faded away. 

Magnus loves Madzie.  
Madzie loves Alec.  
But Alexander loves Magnus, and isn't that all that matters?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading, this is my first fic ever so feel free to comment! thank you guys :)


End file.
